Typewriters with electronic controls exist and have existed where the combination of commands within a logical control effect a positioning of the print point of the carrier at an indented level upon a carrier return. This is accomplished on prior art devices by placing into the controls a command which then causes a required and automatically initiated tabulation command upon each carrier return being completed. The effect of this is that the carrier returns to the left margin and then tabs outward from the left margin to the indented level. This routine is implemented by storing into memory a requirement that upon the initiation of each carrier return the carrier return automatically causes the subsequent initiation of one or more required tab operations prior to the carrier coming to rest at the indented level for printing.
It is an object of this invention to directly, by the most direct path of movement, position the print carrier at an indented level upon the entering of a carrier return command while operating in a Paragraph Indent mode.
It is another object of this invention to eliminate the need for the carrier to return to the left most margin and tabulate out therefrom to effect paragraph indentation.
It is still another object of this invention to minimize the amount of time necessary to carrier return to an indented level.
It is still a further object of this invention to eliminate distraction to the operator by minimizing the number of machine operations to accomplish Paragraph Indent.